


Ways to Win My Heart

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 3 --Ways to Win My HeartKurt reflects
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Ways to Win My Heart

Kurt Hummel didn’t realize until Adam Crawford came around what really made his heart melt. 

Yes, the man was gorgeous. He was sunny…made the room brighter when he entered. He smiled easily. For all that he wasn’t one of ‘in crowd’ or the ‘cream of the crop”, supposedly, at NYADA, everyone knew who he was. Not because he demanded attention, either. It was because he was good. Even Rachel’s little poodles couldn’t really say anything terribly bad when it came down to it…just that he didn’t seem to appreciate NYADA properly…i.e., he didn’t kiss people’s butts. Kurt found that as appealing as the rest of the man.

But what really started to win Kurt’s heart...

The song the group performed to get him to give them a chance….it was fun. The whole group was having fun while performing. Kurt hadn’t even been to a week’s worth of classes and he’d already realized that NYADA seemed to lack a lot of FUN. Here they all were at a school of the arts and there was so little pure enjoyment. Too many were just so focused on being best and so serious about it, to the point of knocking others down constantly. Adam’s group of people had fun. It wasn’t just that first day, either. Every rehearsal, every practice is fun. When they argue mash-ups and voices ring out through the room with bits of different songs colliding together, they do so in good humor and good will. They have fun doing so…sometimes they find bits that work and sometimes they all end up in a pile laughing at how the songs didn’t work together. No one’s offerings are dismissed or pushed aside as not worthy of being heard. No one has to shout to be heard. And when some people’s suggestions are used more than others, it is not done in a way to produce hurt feelings. Likewise, no one stomps out or pouts or whines if they don’t have a solo or don’t get their songs choice picked. That first day they welcomed him with open arms. They gloried in his laughter and enjoyment of their performance. They invited him up to join. They eagerly taught him the song, encouraged him to find a way to shine within it. They asked for suggestions, asked if he had any songs he thought they’d have fun with. They didn’t see him as trying to take over, or push people around. They wanted him there, to enjoy the time together making music as much as they did. There is enjoyment in the creation. There is enjoyment in finding old songs that aren’t remembered or popular, there is an air of excitement when going to rehearsal every time. What is going to be found and uncovered that day? What is going to be created, or mashed together to make something more, or transformed into something new and fun? And Adam’s enjoyment was something nearly physically felt…it radiated out of him. And it wasn’t enjoyment because he was getting attention, like Blaine’s always was. It was enjoyment to be singing and creating and sharing. Kurt wanted in…Kurt also wanted lessons. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to just let himself sing and dance for pure enjoyment and not for primarily other reasons, or when he had he’d been allowed to have the performance continue for pure enjoyment, and not have it butted in on to make it all about someone else…maybe way back with Single Ladies in his bedroom. He suspects he’d forgotten how.

Adam’s compliments in passing soothed Kurt’s soul in a manner he wasn’t aware he’d needed. For so long, all glory had to be given elsewhere, and nothing of his could be celebrated. Kurt answered each like he’d been taught over the years…deflect, ignore or correct. Adam didn’t allow Kurt to respond like that though. He often repeated his compliment until Kurt smiled and said thank you. Not to mention, Adam complimented him in public and in a manner that was sweet and dignified and thoughtful. And unlike Blaine, who only ever complimented him in a manner that kept Blaine on top or only when Blaine was focused entirely on Kurt in a manner that was a bit obsessive, Adam complimented Kurt just off the cuff and just while they were doing everyday things. He also complimented Kurt, and things Kurt did. He complimented his cookies, his dancing, and his looks…his voice, his clothing, and his kindness. And Adam said please, thank-you, excuse me, and was polite and had manners and picked up after himself.

But what melted Kurt’s heart most, what absolutely made Kurt stop…and stare…and beam brighter than the noonday sun in July when he thought about it even days later was Adam serenaded him…and let Kurt serenade Adam. Adam didn’t just sing to him to humiliate him, or make him pay, or yell at him, or ‘tell’ him something that he didn’t want to actually have to say. He didn’t say he was singing to Kurt and sing to everyone else, or perform over the top. He didn’t perform to Kurt to showcase his own self or just to practice a song. Adam serenaded Kurt. He broke into songs that made him think of Kurt, or that he knew Kurt loved to hear. He sang to Kurt while Kurt cooked dinner, while they waited for the Apples to get to practice, and sometimes while they walked down the street or were in the subway. Kurt was allowed and encouraged to serenade Adam. He didn’t force Kurt singing to him into a duet. He didn’t take over when Kurt started singing. He didn’t stop Kurt from singing. He didn’t turn background music up louder to drown him out. He didn’t tell him to just sit down, or hush up, or that it wasn’t his turn. Adam didn’t yell or fuss about changing lyrics. They played with music. They both did. They played with lyrics, they played with melody. They sang to each other all the time.

And when Adam did go all out and serenade him in a very big and traditional type manner, with back-up singers and the whole bit, he made sure that Kurt was ok with it first, that it was tasteful and would not cause any embarrassment, and he serenaded Kurt to show his love and to celebrate Kurt…not to put Kurt in a place.


End file.
